Stacy Keibler
' '''Stacy Ann Keibler' (born October 14, 1979) is an American actress, model and former professional wrestler and valet for World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and WWE For Extreme (WWE:FE). And pornhub Keibler was a contestant on the second season of Dancing with the Stars, where she placed third. She has also appeared on other American Broadcasting Company (ABC) shows such as What About Brian, George Lopez, and October Road, as well as the 100th episode of the CBS sitcom How I Met Your Mother as a bartender and on the USA Network show "Psych". In addition, she has modeled appearing in both Maxim and Stuff magazines. She began her professional wrestling career as a part of the Nitro Girls in WCW. She quickly moved on to a more prominent role in the company as the manager Miss Hancock. As Miss Hancock, she was known for doing table dances, her relationship with David Flair, and a pregnancy angle. After WCW was purchased by WWE, she moved to the new company, taking part in the Invasion storyline and managing the Dudley Boyz. Keibler also managed Test and Scott Steiner. Before her departure, she was affiliated with The Hurricane and Rosey and nicknamed "Super Stacy." Keibler is known for her unusually long legs, making her the tallest WWE Diva. She has been known as both "The Legs of WCW" and "The Legs of WWE". During her time on Dancing with the Stars, judge Bruno Tonioli nicknamed her "The Weapon of Mass Seduction" because of her hot dancing skills and long legs. Early life Stacy Ann-Marie Keibler was born in Baltimore, Maryland on October 14, 1979. Beginning at the age of three, Keibler took ballet, jazz, and tap dancing classes hot Jean Kettell Studio of Dance in Dundalk, Maryland. After attending The Catholic High School of Baltimore, she attended Towson University, where she studied mass communication. She attended the university on a partial-scholarship and had a 3.7 grade point average (GPA). She had minor parts in movies such as Pecker and Liberty Heights, as well as small modeling jobs. During this time, Keibler became a cheerleader for the Baltimore Ravens football team at the age of eighteen. Professional wrestling career World Championship Wrestling (1999–2001) Keibler began watching wrestling with her boyfriend at the time, Kris Cumberland. In late 1999, Keibler entered a contest held by World Championship Wrestling (WCW) to find a new member of the Nitro Girls dance troupe. In November, she defeated 300 other girls for a spot on the dance troupe and $10,000. Her winning routine was watched by 4.4 million viewers. Keibler performed dance routines every week on WCW's flagship show Monday Nitro under the name Skye. By 2000, Keibler was appearing on WCW as a Nitro Girl, attending school full-time, and cheering for the Baltimore Ravens. She soon accepted a larger role and became a valet using the stage name Miss Hancock (some weeks spelled "Handcock"), briefly serving as an associate for the tag team of Lenny Lane and Lodi dubbed Standards and Practices. Despite wearing business suits, her character was known to climb on top of the announcers' table and dance sensually. It was also during this period that she began using what would become her trademark ring entrance: slowly putting her forty-two inch legs through the second tier of ropes, pausing to let the crowd momentarily see her panties. At 5 feet 11 inches, Keibler was one of few women in professional wrestling tall enough to step over the middle of three ropes that surround the ring. For a brief period, she dated David Flair (both on-screen and off), who was already involved in an on-screen relationship with Daffney. This led to Keibler's in-ring debut at the Bash at the Beach in a Wedding Gown match, which she lost after she removed her own gown. Hancock next briefly feuded with Kimberly Page, but the storyline ended abruptly when Page quit the company. Keibler and Flair then began a feud with the Misfits In Action stable, including a mud wrestling singles match against Major Gunns at New Blood Rising. During the match, she was kicked in the stomach, and she revealed herself to be pregnant the next night, beginning a new angle for herself and Flair. Two proposed endings to the storyline were for either Ric Flair or Vince Russo to be the father of her child. The angle, however, ended prematurely, as she revealed the pregnancy to be false, broke up with David Flair, and was taken off of television. When she returned, she was known by her real name on-screen. World Wrestling Entertainment (2001–2006) The Invasion and Duchess of Dudleyville (2001–2002) When WCW was purchased by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) in 2001, Keibler's contract was retained by the WWF. She portrayed a heel character in The Alliance. She made her WWF television debut on the June 14, 2001 episode of SmackDown! when then-heel, Shane McMahon brought her to the ring to distract then-babyface, Rhyno, causing him to lose a match. Keibler originally teamed up with real-life friend, then-heel, Torrie Wilson, and the pair feuded with Divas Trish Stratus and Lita. During this feud, the four Divas competed in the first-ever tag team Bra and Panties match at the InVasion pay-per-view, which Trish and Lita won by stripping their opponents. Towards the end of the WCW/ECW Invasion, Keibler managed the heel gimmicks of The Dudley Boyz and was nicknamed the "Duchess of Dudleyville". Keibler made her WrestleMania debut at WrestleMania X8 alongside The Dudleyz. During this time, she began an on-screen rivalry with former ally Torrie Wilson after Wilson left The Alliance, with Keibler helping The Dudley Boyz put Wilson through a table. Wilson, however, got her revenge after pulling her skirt down on an episode of SmackDown!. She then defeated Keibler in the first-ever lingerie match, a match wrestled in lingerie, at No Mercy. At the end of the storyline, Keibler's role with the Dudley Boyz came to an abrupt end when she was powerbombed through a table after accidentally costing the team a match. She then set her sights on the WWE Women's Championship at Judgment Day, facing Trish Stratus in a losing effort. She faced Stratus several more times in the proceeding weeks, but she never won a match against her. On-screen relationships (2002–2003) Keibler was originally drafted to the SmackDown! brand in 2002, where her character showed an interest in becoming WWE Chairman , then-heel, Vince McMahon's personal assistant. McMahon was ready to hire another attractive female until Keibler interrupted and performed a table dance in the ring. Keibler became McMahon's personal assistant, as well as his on-screen mistress. She was frequently shown flirting and 'making out' with him in backstage segments, until Stephanie McMahon became general manager of the SmackDown! brand. then-babyface, Dawn Marie made her debut on SmackDown! as McMahon's legal assistant, who competed with Keibler for McMahon's affections. A key storyline for Keibler's on-screen character occurred when she left SmackDown! for RAW. Keibler made her official RAW debut on August 12, 2002. She later turned face after then-heel, Victoria attacked her. During her ensuing time on RAW, Keibler managed then-babyfaces, Scott Steiner and Test. As Test's on-screen marketing agent, she came up with the idea that Test should call his fans "Testicles," cut his hair, and reshape his image. Test, however, became jealous of Keibler also wanting to be Steiner's manager. As part of the angle, during a match on Raw, Test turned heel by verbally abusing Keibler. Steiner defeated Test for Keibler's services, and Keibler seemed happy as Steiner's new manager, as the two alluded to having more than a professional relationship. Test, however, petitioned for an Intergender tag team match, pitting himself and former rival Chris Jericho against Steiner and Keibler, to win back Keibler's services. Test faked a leg injury to pick up the win. A match was then set for Unforgiven with the stipulation that if Test won, he would not only retain Keibler's services, but would acquire Steiner's services as well. During the match, Keibler's interference backfired, and Test won the match. Steiner then turned heel by attacking Keibler after her interference in his match on the next episode of RAW backfired. For a time, Test and Steiner worked as a tag team, sharing the services of Keibler as their on-screen sex slave. The storyline ended when general manager Mick Foley freed Keibler from her obligatory contracts with Test and Steiner by temporarily firing them. Feuding with the Divas and Randy Orton (2004–2005) Keibler was chosen to record a track on the album WWE Originals. She and WWE music producer Jim Johnston recorded the song "Why Can't We Just Dance?" for the album. She was then placed in a feud involving SmackDown! divas Torrie Wilson and then-babyface, Sable, who both had recently posed for a Playboy cover. Keibler aligned with Miss Jackie, neither of whom had posed for the magazine, claiming that they deserved to be in Playboy over Sable and Wilson. Keibler and Jackie challenged Sable and Wilson to a Tag Team Evening Gown match at WrestleMania XX, which they lost when Jackie was pinned by Wilson, and the feud was dropped afterward. Before the feud was dropped, all divas were playing face characters at the time. She took over the 2004 Raw Diva Search for a few weeks, which led to several tag matches against the heel gimmicks of Gail Kim, Trish Stratus, and Molly Holly and with partners Nidia and the face gimmick of Victoria. Keibler got upset victories over Kim, Stratus, and Holly. She earned a Women's Championship title match on October 11, 2004, but she was defeated by Stratus, who retained the title. Keibler also competed in the first-ever Fulfill your Fantasy Diva Battle Royal for the WWE Women's Championship at Taboo Tuesday along with Victoria, Nidia, Gail Kim, Molly Holly, Jazz, and then-champion Stratus. She was eliminated second to last after jumping over the top rope to avoid hitting the turnbuckle, followed by Holly knocking her off the apron to eliminate her. Keibler began appearing in backstage segments with then-babyface, Randy Orton. When Orton challenged The Undertaker to a match at WrestleMania 21, Orton ended the relationship and the storyline by performing an RKO on her. He justified it by claiming he was demonstrating how ruthless he could be in order to defeat The Undertaker. Super Stacy and departure (2005–2006) Keibler then joined forces with Rosey and The Hurricane. She became one-third of the trio as a superhero sidekick nicknamed Super Stacy, complete with her own superhero costume. She was ringside during several matches as they defended their World Tag Team Championship. During this time, Keibler feuded on-screen with then-heel, Victoria, including confrontations on RAW and a match on Heat. After a long tenure on Monday nights, Keibler and fellow Raw Diva the face gimmick of Christy Hemme were moved to SmackDown! as part of a trade that brought Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle to Raw. On SmackDown!, Keibler participated in lingerie matches and bikini contests. After a short absence, Keibler began a short feud with Jillian Hall, which led to the two having a match on Velocity. The match was Keibler's final match with WWE for some time. Keibler then asked for time off to appear on the show Dancing with the Stars. After completing her stint on Dancing with the Stars, Keibler left WWE to move on to other endeavors. WWE for Extreme (2007-present) WWE iMPACT! Stacy would return to WWE's iMPACT brand on March 15, 2007 in a big way. Stacy would debut in a number on contendor's match for the X-Division Championship. Stacy would face off agaist Chris Starr. Stacy would end up picking up the victory. The next week, Stacy would face off with the champion Petey Williams, with the title on the line. Stacy would eventually get the win over Petey, giving her a win, and her first championship. The next week, Stacy would team up with Chris Starr to face the team of Ted Dibiasi Jr. and Cody Rhodes. Stacy, and Chris would pick up the win over the two legend's sons. The next week, Stacy would defend her title in a elimination Fatal 4-Way match against Torrie Wilson, Kristal Marshall and Candice Michelle. Torrie would end up picking up the victory, taing the title from Stacy. Unfortunately. Stacy never got her rematch, the next week, iMPACT would close, sending Stacy to Smackdown, bt she wouldn't be booked, or even show up to the blue brand. Monday Night RAW Stacy would return to Monday Night RAW, on May 12, 2008. As a heel, she would come out to the ring, and downsize all the WWE Divas. Velvet Sky would come to the ring, and call Stacy a Beautiful People rip off. Stacy would retort, saying the whole group was a Stacy Keibler, and Torrie Wilson rip off. Ashley Massaro would then come to the ring to try and set Velvet Sky straight. Stacy would return to action on the June 9, 2008 edition of RAW, when she would face off against Velvet Sky. Modeling and acting career As the Fitness Editor at Stuff magazine during 2005 and 2006, Keibler wrote and modeled for her own occasional column, entitled Getting Fit with Stacy Keibler. She has appeared on the cover of that magazine twice: in June 2005 and March 2006. Maxim named Keibler #5 in its 2006 Hot 100 issue, and #70 in its 2007 Hot 100. In 2008, she was named #89 in Maxim's annual Hot 100 list. The following year, she was #77. Keibler has declined each of two invitations from Playboy to pose in the nude for its magazine. Keibler starred in a commercial for AT&T alongside Carrot Top. She also auditioned and earned a role in Big Momma's House 2, but she did not appear. She competed in the second season of Dancing with the Stars, alongside her dance partner, Tony Dovolani. Keibler received a perfect score of 30 from the three judges for her samba dance routine in week five. This prompted judge Bruno Toniolto nickname her a "weapon of mass seduction." Overall, Keibler and Dovolani received four perfect scores. Keibler was eliminated in the final episode, coming in third to Jerry Rice, who placed second in the final round of the competition, and Drew Lachey, the winner of the season. Two of the judges, Bruno Tonioli and Len Goodman, felt she should have at least placed second. Oddsmakers had considered her the favorite to win the competition. Keibler has appeared on MTV's Punk'd twice. In season five, Keibler took part in helping prank fellow WWE Superstar Triple H, which also included Stephanie McMahon. In season seven, however, Keibler was seen as a victim of a prank by her boyfriend, Geoff Stults. In February 2007, Keibler began a recurring role in ABC's What About Brian. She played the role of Brian's new neighbor and love interest. This was Keibler's first major acting role, following her previous minor roles in both Bubble Boy and Pecker. Keibler guest starred on The George Lopez Show on ABC. Personal life In 2000, after winning the $10,000 in the contest to become a part of the Nitro Girls, Keibler used the money to buy season tickets for the Baltimore Ravens, the team for which she used to cheer. During her days with WCW, Keibler was romantically linked with David Flair, the son of wrestler Ric Flair. Keibler moved to Los Angeles in 2004, where she was roommates with her friend Torrie Wilson. In June 2005, Keibler was rumored to be in a relationship with actor Geoff Stults, best known for his appearances on 7th Heaven. The pair appeared together on MTV's Punk'd, with Keibler as the recipient of the prank. Keibler and Stults are part-owners of the Hollywood Fame, a 2006 expansion franchise of the American Basketball Association. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Spinning heel kick *'Signature moves' **Cartwheel evasion **Corner foot choke **Hair-pull snapmare *'Wrestlers managed' **Standards and Practices **Los Fabulosos (El Dandy and Silver King) **David Flair **Shawn Stasiak **Dudley Boyz **Test **Scott Steiner **Rosey and The Hurricane **Randy Orton *'Nicknames' **"The Legs of WCW/WWE" **"The Duchess of Dudleyville" **"Super Stacy" *'Entrance themes' **"Legs" by Kid Rock (WWF/E) Championships and accomplishments *'WWE For Extreme' *X-Division Championship (1 time) *WWE Babe of the Year (2004) Category:1979 births Category:World Championship Wrestling Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Female wrestlers Category:WWE Divas Category:X-Division champions